A Ripple in the Water
by The Stare-Master
Summary: ZukoXToph pairing. Just a short drabble I came up with. Zuko and Toph encounter one another during moonlit baths
1. Two Hearts

**Just a short drabble for Avatar: The Last Airbender. Typically I'm more for a Zutara pairing but now I wanted to do a TophXZuko pairing for fun! Enjoy and R&R! This is pre Sozin's Comet, before they reach the beach house.**

The gang flew over small islands near the outer reaches of the Earth Kingdom. Appa roared tiredly, swirving downwards to land on the island. Aang tried to bring the huge bison into the air again but he protested and crashed into the ground. The rest of the teenagers on the back of the beast cried out as they roughly landed on the ground, knocking everyone out of place. Toph flew forward, losing her grip on Appa's saddle, landing awkwardly in Zuko's lap. Toph cursed angrily, shoving him away.

"Sorry guys. Appa is too tired to keep flying," Aang apologized. Sokka groaned, bringing out his ridiculously complicated spreadsheet. Toph leapt of the bison, letting the firm ground settle her nerves.

"Fine! But that means flying double time later!" Sokka declared, leaping off of Appa's broad back. Zuko rolled his eyes, tossing supplies down to Katara.

Soon, the sunset and a pile of wood was gathered. Aang took a deep breath before shooting a small fireball into the dry wood, letting it leap to life. Katara smiled appreciatively, placing the pot above the fire, swirling the stew with her bending. When the food was almost gone and Sokka was already gulping down his third serving, Katara crawled to Toph's tent, knocking lightly on the door. The sheet of stone came down, revealing the young Earth bender's emotionless face. Katara crawled in a little further, letting the cool air inside the tent calm her nerves.

"What is it, Sugar Queen?" she asked. Katara sighed, holding out the bowl. Toph grinned as the smell of food reaches her nostrils. Reaching out blindly, the older girl guided her hands to the bowl. Toph smiled softly, letting the bowl rest in her lap,

"Thanks," she whispered. Katara smiled, patting her softly on the knee and crawled backwards. Toph sighed, shutting the tent again. Soon, the bowl was flung out of the tent, landing neatly next to Katara who smiled.

The darkness helped Toph think. The world outside was so noisy and complicated and everyone treated her like she couldn't do anything without help. She wasn't helpless; she could do whatever she wanted. _I don't want anyone's help,_ she thought to herself. Speaking of doing whatever she wanted, Toph really needed to take a bath. Flying for a week a top a smelly flying bison in the middle of the sinking ocean didn't make one smell very well. The blind girl chuckled to herself, laying back on the earth.

Toph waited until the other are asleep before sneaking out of her tent. Katara lay closest to the fire, letting her long brown hair dry from her bath. Sokka was snoring across the fire from her, his arm across his eyes. Toph rolled her eyes, listening to the rumbling snores before feeling for where Zuko lay. The teenage boy was the farthest from the others. Toph snorted, feeling her way to the small pond fed by a spring trickling down from the hill on the other end of the island.

Undressing quickly, she walked into the water, letting it rise up to her mid ribcage. Sighing with content, Toph pulled the small pin and headpiece out of her hair, letting the black sheet of hair tumble down. Smiling, she dipped her head underwater, letting the cold liquid run over her pale skin. Toph's black hair rippled out behind her like fish swimming against a current before she broke surface again.

Zuko opened his eyes, looking up at the stars, thinking. Sleep had been one thing that he had taken for granted while living in the Fire Nation. He had left his entire family. His throne and his honor, just so the Avatar could learn fire bending and so that his father will not destroy the earth as they knew it. He wanted to be good but things were hard. It was going against everything he ever knew. Iroh, of course, would be proud of him; Uncle Iroh always knew to do the right thing. But Zuko was so blinded by hatred and need that he had strayed from the right path many times. Now, he finally felt that he was getting back on the right path.

He sighed, propping himself up on his elbows, looking around at the gang. Aang was sleeping on top of Appa's leg, Momo purring on his shoulder. Sokka was snoring as usual and Katara was sleeping on the other side of the fire. He noticed that the Earth tent usually behind Katara was missing. He widened his eyes, rising to his knees and looking around. Shortly, he spotted small footsteps leading into the woods.

Raising an eyebrow, he followed the imprints in the dirt. He started hearing the trickle of water and guessed he was nearing the pond that Katar had told them all about earlier. Losing the trail, he decided to take a quick bath before sunrise. Slowly, dropping his clothes behind him, he slipped into the water, letting it cool his flushed skin. Losing himself in the calmness of the nature around him, he closed his eyes, spreading his fingers out over the surface of the water.

"Who's there?" a female voice called out. Zuko froze, his eyes snapping open. A small girl was gliding through the water towards him, her eye open and staring. Angst clutched at his chest. The perfect curve of her breasts and how she gracefully twisted her arms around her body were the only things on his poor adolescent mind. Zuko entered a dreamlike state of lust, picturing to goddess-like woman before him, her pale rosy pink lips twisting into a smile pointed towards him. Suddenly he recognized the alabaster skin, the foggy green eyes, and the sheet of black hair and the dream vanished as reality hit him in the gut. Toph.

"Who are you?" She had come far enough into the water to cover herself up completely. She paused, assuming a fighting stance. He gritted his teeth, trying to slip out of the water as quietly as possible. It wasn't worth it. With the shift of his weight and the ripple in the water, Toph bended quickly, catching his arms and attaching them to a rock. He grunted in pain as his back slammed into the boulders.

"Sparky?" her tone of voice was confused. He nodded in defeat, "Yeah." She gasped, backing away.

"What are you doing here?" she asked angrily, wrapping her arms around herself.

"Taking a bath!" he protested. Toph shrugged, walking away.

"Wait! You can't leave me here!" Zuko called. She sighed, dropping her head and releasing the restraints. He stared at his wrists in surprise. Toph never let anyone off that easy. He grinned, deciding to play a little prank on her. He snapped out a fire wipe, winding in front of Toph. She cried out, flailing backwards into Zuko's arms. He chuckled leaning in close until his breath tickled her ear. She gasped, breath hitching in her throat.

"What are you doing?" she growled through gritted teeth. He just chuckled, helping her to regain her balance.

"Nothing. Just stopping you from falling on you ass." Toph glared at nothing, yanking her arms away from him. He laughed, letting her walk away. Suddenly she turned back, stalking towards him. Zuko froze until Toph was close enough to be touching him.

"You want to play games, huh? Well I don't play games…" she hissed, leaning in close to his face. He flushed, breathing heavily while the girl leaned in closer.

"Because I always win." Zuko felt a smirk form on his mouth. His body seemed to move without him as he leaned forward, pressing his lips to hers. She gasped, bending the ground beneath Zuko, slamming him back across the pond. He didn't know what had come over him. He had never felt such feelings toward the young bender before. But now that he had been seen in such a state of— he couldn't even describe it. He had never felt this way for anyone, not even Mai, his girlfriend. Before he could blink, Toph was gone; the only thing left was a ripple in the water.


	2. The Beach

**Disclaimer: At first I thought I would keep this as a one shot but now since I've gotten so many kind comments asking me to continue my work on this story, I decided to oblige. Enjoy chapter 2 of **_**A Ripple in the Water**_**.**

The gang was flying again, zooming over the last bit of ocean that separated them from their finally hideout: Ember Island. Zuko's family had a beach house there. According to him the last time his family had used it, it was when they were actually happy and that hadn't been for a very long time. No one was going to look there, he assured them.

Toph sat near Appa's head, letting the wind dance over her skin as the huge flying bison carried them forward. Zuko sat on the other side of the beast, staring at her. In the sky, Toph couldn't earthbend so she couldn't see. She had no idea that the angst filled firebender was staring at her intently.

Aang chattered avidly, pausing when Zuko gave the occasional direction. Sokka snored with Suki sleeping on his shoulder **(Sorry! She was supposed to be in the first chapter but I forgot! She's here for the rest of the story!)** Katara mended clothes expertly, tossing the finished items into the smaller pile as the ripped one grew as she sorted through their belongings.

"There it is!" Zuko said suddenly. Aang and Katara swiveled their heads to get a better look, gasping at the marvel. Zuko grinned with a smug satisfaction as the two peasant benders looked upon royal housing for the first time in their lives. It was a huge white building, spread out over a short hill, right in front of the beach. The roof with a dull, clay red that curved up, the typical Fire Nation designs and the shudders had Fire Nation insignias on them. The double doors that Zuko had broken down the last time he'd been here, with Azula, Ty Lee, and Mai, remained broken in the hall.

Appa touched down in the inner courtyard, a few feet away from a fountain that probably used to be breathtaking before time had worn away at the marble statues, leaving them dull and faceless. Zuko decided to give them the grand tour, starting at the front door. They all entered at dark hall, the walls lined with portraits of past fire lords and Zuko's family.

He flinched as they passed to painting of his mother, smiling down from the wall. Toph noticed the young ex-prince's discomfort but made none of her usual remarks. The corridor stretched along the eastern side of the square, while covered paths along the northern and southern sides of the squares led to the western side. The house made a massive square.

"There are only four rooms. We didn't come here often with guests, so there aren't any extra rooms," Zuko explained. As he opened the door of his parent's room, his eyes were met with a blank canvass. All the furniture was gone, as if no one had been here before. Katara and Suki claimed the room quickly, slamming the door in Toph and the boys' faces. Zuko shrugged, taking Aang and Sokka to his old room, leaving him and Toph alone, walking to Azula's room.

"Let's not use this room."

"Why?" he asked curiously as they stepped inside. Toph shuddered.

"It gives me the creeps. Reminds me of your sister," she said, striding out. Zuko chuckled and followed, locking the door. Toph stood at the fountain, staring blankly at the worn off faces.

"What did this look like before?" she asked quietly. He shrugged, staring hard.

"Two figures. Twisting around one another, their hands at the very top, with water spurt out of that and their mouths," he said. Toph nodded slowly before shifting her feet. Before he could stop her, the blind girl bended quickly, and recreated the fountain once more. Zuko stared in disbelief as the water slowly bubbled out, becoming the fountain from his childhood memories.

"How did you—" before he could finish, the young girl was gone, leaving him alone with only memories.

The gang decided to spend their first whole day at Casa de la Zuko, as Sokka called it, on the beach. Aang and Sokka laughed loudly, seeing who could swim out the farthest. Katara and Suki lay in the sun, laughing as the two boys coughed up seawater and settled on a less aggravating competition. Toph sat on the steps of the house, letting her toes nudge the sand.

"Why don't you come down to the water?" Zuko asked quietly. She jumped slightly, so distracted by the soft grains rubbing against her skin she hadn't noticed him approach.

"I can't see, Sparky. The sand affects my bending, making everything all blurry and muddy," she explained. The memories from the desert came flooding back. Appa's cries for help as the sandbenders took him away as she tried to keep her friends from getting stuck inside and giant, underground library controlled by a giant owl.

"Right," he said simply. He walked away, leaving her alone.

"Come one Toph!" Aang cried. "The water feels great!"

"Not for me Twinkle Toes! I like firm, dry land!" she shouted. He pouted, turning to Katara for help. She smiled, standing.

"What Sugar Queen?"

"Come on Toph. You may act all tough but I know you don't want to be alone. Come sit with Suki and I," she suggested. Toph sighed as if in pain.

"Do I have to?" Katara laughed and nodded, tugging forcefully at the other girl's hand. Toph sighed in defeat, letting the older waterbender drag her into the sand. Toph let her feet settle on the shifting grains.

Not too far away, Aang and Zuko were doing a display of firebending. Katara clapped with delight when they finished. Toph tilted her head, listening to the roaring of the waves. She slowly stood, wandering to the water. The cool liquid lapped at her toes, making her giggle.

"Are you going to go in?" Sokka asked, coming beside her. She shrugged, letting her glassy green eyes stare out. He smiled and dove it, purposely letting the water splash Toph. Normally, she would have attacked him but her just relished the cool water of her sun-baked skin.

Toph stepped forward, until the water reached her knees, soaking the hem of her pants. Slowly, she kept pushing forward until the water came up to her hips.

"Way to go Toph!" Suki and Katara cheered from the beach. Toph felt a blush rise up on her cheeks as she looked down. She smiled, twirling around in the water, laughing. The gang just looked on in wonder, the serious earthbender had never acted like this before.

Her excited manor persuaded all the other kids in the gang to join her in the water. Katara and Aang bended ice boards, surfing along the edges of the water. Suki helped Sokka build statues from sand, laughing when he knocking the head off his Appa sculpture.

Toph dipped her head under water, smiling as the water pushed her back towards the beach. Zuko smiled softly as he watched her emerge again, the bun normally atop her head had tumbled out, letting her hair drop to her waist.

"Whoa!" Sokka yelled, staring at Toph. She glared at him, climbing out of the water but not bothering to fix her hair. Katara ohhed and awed at her long black hair, trying to convince Toph to let her braid it.

"I didn't know your hair was so long," Suki commented, settling in the sand next to Katara. Toph shrugged, shaking the sand out of her hair before she sat in front of Katara.

"Guess what?" Suki said.

"What?"

"Guess who I saw staring at our little earthbender here?" she giggled. Katara raised both eyebrows, twisting Toph's hair.

"Who?"

"Now, if I was going to tell you, I wouldn't have said guess!" Suki laughed. Katara pouted and dropped the first braid.

"Sokka?"

"Riiiight! Like he would dare," she said possessively. Katara snickered, starting on the second braid.

"Aang?"

"Please, Katara. You know he likes you! Guess again!" Suki laughed. Katara frowned. The only boy left was Zuko and he didn't like anyone. Or did he? He had been acting strangely around the young earthbender ever since they left the island.

"Do you mean that—" Katara stared wide eyed.

"Exactly." Toph raised her head, looking over her shoulder.

"What?" she asked, confused. Suki and Katara exchanged excited looks.

"Some one has a secret admirer…" Katara sang. Suki giggled, waggling her eyebrows. Toph gasped when she felt another person sit next to them.

"Bye-bye Toph! Have fun!" Suki called as Katara and her ran away. She sighed and laid back in the sand.

"Hey," Zuko said. Toph swallowed the lump in her throat before nodding. He leaned back on his arms, just watching the girl from the corner of his eye. Her eyes were closed, her pink lips forming a slight 'O'.

"What are you doing here?" he asked. She frowned, opening her eyes.

"Excuse me?"

"I mean what are you doing traveling around with the Avatar? The Bei Fong family is the richest family in the Earth Kingdom and you willingly chose to give up that life?" he asked. Toph nodded, feeling anger and regret starting to bubble up inside her. She instantly pushed the emotions down again.

"Yeah."

"You want to spend you whole life fighting?"

"I love fighting. I love being an Earthbender. And I'm really, really good at it. I know I've left my life behind, but my parents were keeping me secret from the whole world. They were doing it to protect me, but I was thirteen years old and I had never had a real friend," she explained sadly. Zuko nodded.

"And what about you? I always thought you were just some angry banished prince. What really happened?" she asked. Zuko sighed, letting his hair fall into his eyes.

"I spoke out during a war meeting. I insulted my father, so to teach my respect, he challenged me to an agni kai. I didn't know it was him I would be fighting. When I turned and saw him, I refused. His taught me a permanent lesson, to my face," he grumbled. Toph laughed quietly, punching him in the shoulder.

"You look fine to me." He smirked, grabbing her hand. She stilled, letting him bring her hand to his face. Her fingers felt the hard, injured skin. She sighed, sitting up, bringing both hands to his face, and let her fingers dance over his face.

"Wow," she whispered. He smiled, just relishing the feel of her fingers on his face. Finally she dropped her hands and stood, walking away. Zuko sat there, stunned into silence. He was over come with the same feeling from that fateful night on the island. He tried to suppress them but they continued to swell and swell until he couldn't think.

Why was he suddenly so infatuated with the young girl? He had never seen her like this before. What was different now? He sighed and dropping to the ground, staring at the bright blue sky, letting thoughts course through his mind.

What was he going to do?

**Note: Ta-Da! R&R!**


	3. Feeling Love

**Chapter 3 is up! Will Zuko pronounce his love for Toph or will his emotions hide continuously within the ripples of water?**

Zuko watched his pupil silently from the edge of the courtyard. Aang took deep breaths and snapped his hands out, letting fire in his chi swell within his breast. Finally, he roared, feeling the heat race up his throat and burst into the sky.

"Good. But you can do better," Zuko said. Aang smiled faintly at the half compliment. Zuko nodded to make his start again. The hairs on the back of his neck rose, alerting him that someone was watching. He looked over his shoulder to spot Toph sitting on the steps of the quad, staring intensely at him. A blush rose into his cheeks even though he knew that she could not see him. The strange thing was that she was able to perfectly stare into his amber eyes. Shuddering, he looked back at Aang, who was watching his teacher expectantly.

"Was that better?"

"Huh? What?" Zuko scratched the back of his head, realizing that the young Avatar was probably asking about the firebending technique that the exiled prince had just completely ignored.

"Yeah, good. Take a break," he muttered, striding towards Toph. Aang shrugged, rushing off to find Katara and demonstrate his new skills. The earthbender was fiddling with a few strands of hair from her bangs when Zuko settled on the step beside her, taking deep breaths to still his frantic heart.

"You need to calm down, Sparky," she chuckled, "Your heart is going to explode." He cursed in his head, becoming aware that her talent for detecting vibrations in the earth not only worked for physical movement but for internal struggles as well, which was probably why she could easily detect a lie. This knowledge didn't stop Zuko from trying to hide his nervousness.

"I'm calm," he said tensely. She laughed sarcastically, punching him in the shoulder.

"Don't lie to me, Zuko." He started, looking down at her foggy green eyes. That was the first time since they'd met that she had used his real names and for some reason, coming out of her mouth it no longer sounded like a curse. When Toph said his name, he felt happy, as if someone could see the truth behind the surface of a banished prince who wanted his honor back.

"Why are you here? Shouldn't you be off yelling at Twinkle Toes or something?" she asked quietly. Her naked feet wriggled on the stone as Zuko watched the rocks shift in wonder. He smirked, leaning back on his hands.

"Gave him a break to go show off to Katara," he said nonchalantly.

"Okay. What about your girlfriend— Lai was it?"

"Mai. She's still in the Fire Nation…" he said. Toph nodded.

"Why did you leave her?"

"This was more important…" he whispered, his voice obtaining a husky tone. Toph felt a shiver of delight run down her spine as he leaned in closer, breathing warm air on her ear. Zuko felt relief wash over him, as she didn't move away, letting him feel her presence and her being. She was so beautiful. Her lips carefully curved into a smirk as she turned her head upwards.

"Your heart is racing again," she stated. He nodded, brushing her forehead with his nose. She shivered again, leaning in closer unconsciously.

"Toph, I—"

"ZUKO!" Aang yelled. He groaned, turning to look at the bald monk. He grinned sheepishly. With a sigh of defeat, he smiled at Toph and left her treasuring the sparks in her skin where he touched her arm and forehead.

Toph shook her head before rising to leave, returning to the only extra room, the one Zuko and Azula used with friends during their past summers here. She sighed, crumpling to the floor on the thin mattress Katara let her borrow. What was wrong with her? She had never felt to intimate towards another human being in her life. Not even Sokka, whom she used to have a childish crush on until Suki came into the picture and then she gave up. But Zuko was different. There was something strange and wild about the way that he acted and bended. It was as if he wasn't bending the element alone but adding a part of himself.

But he was going back to the life of royalty after the war and she was probably going to live with her parents again. Their lives were going in two separate directions. She groaned, slamming her fist into the ground, leaving a large dent. Fate was cruel, giving them a slight chance at love but constantly reminding them of the two very different worlds that they came from. Not that she loved Zuko. She liked him…a lot. But love was a strong word to use and she had never been in love before.

How could she even know what love was?

Was it needing to be with that one person for as long as possible or risk suffering?

Was it feeling your heart melt every time they said your name or even spoke too you?

Did it feeling like currents of adrenaline every time you touched, rather accidently or with passion?

Toph didn't know. But all these things somehow assured her aching heart that she might be falling in love with the banished prince, but she was going to be in love soon enough.


	4. Finally Love

**Chapter 4 time! So, now we're going to do a bit of a time jump! Now, it's about six years later, after the war. **

**New Ages for Characters:**

**Zuko: 22**

**Toph: 19**

**Katara: 20**

**Sokka: 22**

**Suki: 21**

**Aang: 19**

**Momo: unknown**

**Appa: how the hell should I know?**

_6 years later…_

The war was over. Finally, after a hundred years of agony, depression, devastation, and loss, peace had finally come. Each year, in celebration of the budding peace throughout the nations, there was a large ball. Each year it alternated which nation it was in. This year, it was Fire Nation.

Zuko stood on the porch over hanging the inner Fire Palace courtyard, watching the children of government officials run around, brightly colored festival kites soaring in the air above them. Women chattered happily, hanging blazing red and shining gold banners from the rooftops. He grinned, thinking of all the happy memories he'd had from the balls in the past.

Slowly, he turned from the cheerful sight to his own dimly lit room. Uncle Iroh chuckled in the corner, easily beating a young, foolish boy at Pai Sho. The man was a master, teaching any eager student that wandered into his rooms. He was still an avid member of the Order of the White Lotus. They often held secret meetings in the war chambers. They weren't very secret since Iroh announced loudly every time he went off to a meeting.

"Come Nephew! We'll play Pai Sho to get your mind off the party. There is nothing more calming that a friendly game," he beckoned to his pacing nephew.

"No thank you, Uncle. Some guests have started arriving and I need to welcome them," he said, rushing out.

"No doubt waiting for a certain young earthbender," Iroh bellowed at the back of his fleeing kin. Zuko's cheeks blushed furiously as he stalked past a large group of giggling girls. Though his uncle teased, Zuko was looking forward to seeing Toph the most. She had missed the last two balls due to reconstruction efforts all over the Earth Kingdom with the help of many other benders. This year, they finished the rural areas and were moving into Bah Sing Sei next winter.

"Lord Zuko!" a young boy called behind him. "Avatar Aang and his wife, Master Katara, have just arrived!" Zuko's eyes lit up as he ran after towards the guest quarters. The Avatar had grown taller since the Fire Lord had last seen him but still did not pass him. His head remained bald, revealing the blue arrow the spread all over his body. Zuko cried out in delight, enveloping the young Avatar in a hug.

"Zuko!" he yelled, pounding him on the back. They both laughed.

"Thank the spirits that you could make it!" he said. Aang nodded gleefully, putting a warm arm around Katara's shoulders. She grinned, her rippling brown hair still going down to her waist. He grinned, hugging her as well, under Aang's watchful eye.

"How are you? How is the Southern Water Tribe? I hear there was another water bender born this year," he asked eagerly. Katara nodded proudly, beaming.

"That makes eight total. We are truly gaining our strength again," she said, glowing with pride. Aang nodded, kissing her gently on the head. They had gotten married about a year ago, living in the Southern Water Tribe. Aang would occasionally go out searching for airbenders that could have possibly survived the siege but every time his came back empty-handed.

"We heard that Sokka and Suki had a child," Aang asked. Zuko nodded. The couple had arrived a week earlier, with a tiny baby boy, with huge blue eyes like his father. Katara squealed in anticipation, rushing off to find her older brother and her nephew.

"What about Toph?" Aang asked, "Is she here yet?"

"No, I believe she is meant to arrive later tonight with the rest of the Bei Fong family," Zuko explained, feeling his heart beat a little faster with the mention of the earthbender. Aang shrugged, ignoring Zuko's faint blush before wandering off. Aang went to settle Appa in the stables before he could cause havoc.

"My Lord." A young steward bowed behind Zuko, his eyes downcast.

"Yes?"

"I'm afraid that Lord and Lady Bei Fong will not be able to attend this year's ball," he said. Zuko felt his heart plummet at the steward scurried away. Zuko slumped against the wall, letting his head rest against his knees.

"Zuko?" a soft voice called out. He looked up sharply, glaring at whoever had interrupted his gloom.

"Mai, what do you want?"

"Nothing. Just that the party is starting and you're sitting in the middle of a hallway, drowning in self-pity," she scoffed. Her boyfriend, Jet, Katara's ex-boyfriend, stuck by her side.

"Fine I'm coming," he sighed. She laughed, waving him away as Jet pulled her away. Slowly, Zuko made his way into his rooms, changing from his everyday robes into the ceremonial robes for the banquet.

Top felt like a scrambled egg by the time the carriage pulled up in front of the Fire Palace.

"Mi'Lady," the driver said. Toph nodded, opening the door and slipping out. The tremors from the earth led her feet towards the door. A trio of guards saluted, opening the double doors and announcing her.

"Ladies and gentlemen. Lady Toph Bei Fong," the voice echoed through the square filled with swaying bodies. Zuko gasped, staring up at the steps. She grinned, walking down the alabaster steps. The long, emerald green dress flowed smoothly around her legs, flying over the ground as she approached the ground of people that stared up in awe. She had finally let her pitch-black hair down. It fell like a waterfall over her back, smooth as silk and even more elegant. Soon, the spectacle was over and Toph was reunited with her friends.

"You look beautiful Toph!" Katara gasped, pressing her into a warm hug.

"Wow," was all Aang and Sokka said before hugging her as well.

"Where's the wife?" Toph asked Sokka. He shrugged, glancing over his shoulder. She smirked, drifting away towards the table of food, where she could hear Iroh laughing.

"And then he said,' leaf me alone, I'm bushed'." The group of eager young firebenders laughed awkwardly as Iroh guffawed at his own joke. Toph felt a smile play at her lips as she tapped him gently on the shoulder. Iroh looked over his shoulder, beaming as he recognized Toph from her light, glassy green eyes. The young men sidled away, glad to get away from Iroh's bad jokes.

"Toph!" he cheered, hugging her violently. She grunted, pushing away at his large stomach.

"Hey Iroh. How's it going?" she asked nonchalantly, leaning her hip against the table. She could feel eyes burn into the back of her head as Iroh rambled on.

"I thought you weren't coming," he suddenly said. Toph laughed, shaking her head.

"My parents could not come. I hate missing out on parties, even when the music is no good," she joked. Iroh chuckled.

"I hate to hear that. I'll make sure to tell our music master of your lyrical tastes next time." Zuko's smooth, hypnotic voice echoed behind her. Toph felt the hair on her arms stand on end as she slowly turned in the general direction of the new Fire Lord. She grinned, crossing her arms, removing her hip from the edge of the table.

"Well well Sparky. I shoulda known it was you burning holes into the back of my head," she said. He blushed scarlet. Toph smirked, feeling his heartbeat run faster.

"S-s-sorry," he stammered slightly, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. Toph waved away his concern before drifting away towards the dance floor.

"Dance with me," A soft voice whispered into her ear. She turned, reaching up and felt the rough skin of a burn, mesmerized by Zuko's face.

"Why not?" she shrugged, holding out her hands. He chuckled, guiding them to the proper positions.

"Just one thing…"

"Anything."

"Step on my feet, and I'll bend you into Appa's dung, got it?" she snapped. He nodded tensely, avoiding her naked feet. They twirled around the floor, swaying as the music carried them. Katara and Suki looked on with envy, smiling sadly. They both looked at their husbands who would probably never dance with them like Zuko danced with Toph. Soon, the music came to a halt and all the partners bowed to one another.

"Well that was fun," Toph grinned, leading Zuko away by the hand.

"Well done, guys. That was lovely," Suki complimented, cradling her sleeping son in her arms. Zuko nodded in thanks, glancing down at Toph. He still towered above her, even though they were both out of their teen years.

"I need some air," Toph muttered, walking in the direction of the doors. Zuko followed at a distance but he knew she could feel him behind her.

"What do you want Zuko?" she asked as she located a secluded balcony, away from prying eyes. He shrugged, leaning on the banister beside her.

"Nothing. Just hanging with my friend."

"Really. I'm your friend?" she questioned. He nodded slowly; feeling queasy about the curve the conversation had taken. She snorted suddenly, pushing her long bangs out of her eyes.

"Well, yeah. But sometimes you're…" he paused, looking at Toph cautiously. She smiled faintly, staring out across the moon-bathed courtyard. He blinked a couple times before leaning in. Toph turned her head, as if she knew what he was going to do. As their lips met softly, sparks ignited. They pressed closer together, simply like their bodies had been made for one another. Toph pulled back, smiling.

"I was getting worried."

"Why?" Zuko asked, alarmed.

"I thought you didn't care for me."

"Not care? Toph, I love you," he whispered into her ear. Toph giggled, kissing him again. They remained on the balcony for the rest of the night, relishing each other's company before they split apart, heading back to their own lives. This night would always be a ripple in the water.


	5. Author Note

**I don't own ATLAB! Due to constant requests, I'm starting a sequel to my old story, Ripples in the Water. It's called Bring Me Home…It will now be posted on my actual personal account, Spicy Tuna Fish Chopper. So, if you guys want to keep reading, please go there. The first chapter will be up soon. So same storyline, starts off where the last chapter left off!**


End file.
